Kisses
by diva.gonzo
Summary: One-shot. Five vignettes about Ron and Hermione, learning about one another through one particular display of affection - kissing - and what they both learn from them. Rated T for artificial lemon flavoring, some drama and adult themes, and an occasional innuendo. Cover art by the lovely and talented Anxiouspineapples.


**A/N:** My minion asked for a Drabble and it's 4K+ in length later. Her fic from yesterday, Hear your Voice, inspired this serial fic for her. This is my gift, just for her. And, for those in Portsmouth, it's **Rated T only** because some later language and innuendo. (Ingredients: Artificial Lemon flavoring)

**A/N2:** My solicitor wanted me to remind everyone that I don't own HP, Ron, Hermione, those other two silly gits, or a potions kit. I do have a first aid kit which contains bacon. My bacon, while not Kosher, tastes better than over-cooked corned beef. *grin* - DG

_Note:_ This starts as an interlude between chapters 9 & 10 of _Nightmares and Dreamscapes_

* * *

_**April 1998**_

"Ron?"

"Hmmm?"

For once, Hermione was lost in what she wanted to ask.

Ron put down the morning edition of the Daily Propaganda, also known right now as the Daily Prophet. Each story was nauseating and frankly revolting at the column inches dedicated to Muggles and Muggleborns who were unlawfully incarcerated into Azkaban.

"What's on your mind, Hermione?"

Hours passed in between each thud of her heartbeat. Unlike before, Ron was patient in waiting on her.

"You kissed me."

Ron instantly turned red. She watched it spread from his ears and eyebrows down to his nose; flush his lips, to his throat and top of his chest. "I did, didn't I? I shouldn't have. That was wrong of me, not while you're still hurt."

Each breath hurt, from the broken clavicle and ribs. Having Ron by her side for the last two days helped dull the pain of her injuries – injuries that couldn't be healed yet via magic. Bill said that if she could hold out three more days, the danger will have passed and she could be healed via magic.

Hermione took a pain racked breath and pushed it out through the pain in her shoulder and ribs. "Honestly."

Ron piped down instantly and waited for her to gather her thoughts into some semblance of order. She was still fuzzy four days after their ordeal at Malfoy Manor and it bothered her that she couldn't articulate certain things like she previously could. What she could grasp immediately took longer. She felt like her mind was made of Molly's chocolate pudding.

"I've been thinking about a kiss from you for years. I never expected the first one you ever gave me to be so intimate."

"Intimate? I kissed your forehead. That's hardly intimate. That's how you kiss your Mum after you've been at school and grew four inches in a term."

Hermione reached out to his hand that was on top of the bedclothes. She was nestled inside of them, bundled in flannel and wool to keep her slightly warmer than ice. Ron offered his hand in acceptance. She brought them to her lips, kissing each still-battered knuckle on his wand hand. One last kiss, applied to the tip of his index finger, and she laid the hand down on the bedclothes, still encased in her own.

"I admit I had other ideas for a first kiss from you, but I'll gladly take what you've given me. You might not think it's intimate, but I cherish it as a first kiss from you."

Hermione released his hand and laid hers back on the bed. The fatigue was still crushing her two days after waking. Getting up from the bed unassisted was still out of the question. Little acts of affection, for Luna and Fleur, and especially Ron, were important for her healing, emotionally and physically.

"I realized that I kissed you on the cheek years ago, before a Quidditch match, but that was what a friend would offer, not as someone who will belch slugs for you or will fight to the death for you. What I gave you was a best friend kiss, not one demonstrating that I've fancied you for years."

Ron looked befuddled at her words. "You fancy me and you have for years?"

Hermione nodded gently. "I have but I was too afraid to tell you, much less show you. I didn't want to lose one of my best friends. Then last year happened and I thought I had, to a young lady who had more cleavage than common sense. But that was my fault, for living in fear for years. It was my fault for being less than candid."

Ron blanched at her statement. "I've been a sod and a prat. I've been a twat plenty of times, especially to you."

"I know but we'll talk about that later." She wiggled into the mattress below her thin frame. "Before we get married, I'm going to teach you how to kiss me and you'll know what I clearly mean. Words will get in the way sometimes but I want you to know exactly what I'm feeling even when I can't talk about it."

Hermione nestled her body further down into the bedclothes, suddenly tired from the confession and miniscule exertion from earlier. "But for right now, you need to know that I fancy you, have for years, and look forward to the day when you do kiss me like you mean it."

Ron stood up from the chair next to the bed. "I'd kiss you right now – "

Hermione raised her hands under the covers. He stopped immediately.

"I don't want to think that you're kissing me out of duty or obligation. When you're ready, you will." Hermione closed her eyes and felt the darkness creeping across her body. Sleep would claim her in moments.

Her last thought was the softness of lips on her knuckle on her left hand.

* * *

_**2 May 1998**_

Ron stood in the common room of Gryffindor tower and waited impatiently. Hermione was tardy coming down from the girl's shower she ascended to. The nap earlier helped them cope with the exhaustion the last 36 hours afforded.

_How long did it take a girl to get a shower and dry her hair? Shouldn't take more than ten minutes at the most, right?_

They had disappeared to a bed in the tower hours ago. Mum and Dad and the rest of the family were nowhere to be found when they climbed the stairs, hand in hand, to a spare bed. There was no question or comment that they would share one tonight.

It was also a testimony of how tired they were that Hermione didn't even bother to discuss that they had their first real kiss during the middle of the bloody fighting. They toed off their ragged and disgusting trainers and fell asleep almost immediately once they were inside the curtains of some bed in the tower.

He woke first and she was still asleep. He kissed her gently on the cheek, followed by her lips, before escaping to the shower. Only under the spray of the hot water did he start to feel human once again, even if he looked haggard and painfully thin.

Once clean and dried, he put back on the soot stained clothes and his holey socks. His trainers would go back on last, and only when Hermione was awake. She slept so little nowadays that he didn't want to wake her while sitting on the side of the mattress.

He stepped back into the dorm where they crashed for the night and saw she was awake. "You were gone and I got scared."

Ron took four strides to her bedside and engulfed her into a hug. She struggled for a while until his now clean scent wafted over her. She settled down in short order while rubbing her face in his sooty jumper he put back on.

When she quit shaking he stepped back and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. Hers was as chapped as his was and that didn't include the cuts along the sides of their mouths too from splinters and spell damage.

He looked at her and saw how tired she still was. Dark circles under her eyes matched the coal along her face as well. A month at Shell Cottage along with meals and rest and she still looked just this side of death.

Fred. Bloody hell.

He waited half a second for her to grab his ears and pull him back into one that was hardly chase, promising more if there was time. Bugger it all, he'd make the time.

The soft kisses from their month at shell cottage were blown away by the intensity and passion behind her kiss: forceful and demanding while obliging and intimate at the same time. Her tongue beckoned across his own chapped lips, begging for more from him.

Kissing Lavender, while pleasant, was nothing like this. Hermione kissed him like she had come home. Ron knew that because he'd found what he was looking for. He poured every apology and future obligation into that one kiss, only their second real one they shared with one another.

Hermione took a step back and hopped up onto the elevated bed. Her sitting on the bed afforded him a better angle to kiss her. Small hands raked across his chin to find small joints connecting the jaw to his head. She pulled him even closer, almost trying to devour him with her growing desperate kisses. He moved his hands from her shoulders to her hips and pulled her even closer. While she kissed him, he slowly drifted across her face, placing open yet tidy kisses on her cheeks to finding her neck. He felt the pounding of her pulse under his lips, hot and filled with want. He kept kissing up the side of her neck, opposite of the knife scar, to her ears where he gently nibbled.

Hermione stopped her movements and was breathing hard in his arms.

"What is it?" Ron stood back up tall before her.

"If we keep this up I won't want to stop." She blushed vividly.

"Who says we have to?"

Hermione blew her breath out in frustration. "I need a shower and to do something about this mess of my hair and we need to see about Harry and your parents and if there's anything we need to do or help with and –"

Ron placed a long digit across her lips to silence the torrent of thought passing through her snogged lips. "First off, go get a shower. Do something about your hair. I'll wait downstairs like a gentleman." He removed his finger from her lips and kissed her yet again. The heat of the moment had passed yet there was still the ember underneath it. Her lips were still chapped and cracked and she didn't tease him with her tongue like earlier but he still felt the reaction stirring him.

He stepped back and saw her face was flushed and her hands were warm in his. "Come back to me."

"I will."

Hermione picked up her beaded bag and departed the dorm room. Ron stayed there an extra minute, thinking of revolting images to get his body to settle down.

"I didn't want to stop, Hermione. You're it for me."

Ron descended the stairs to wait.

**OoO**

"Ron?"

He looked up from the fireplace to seeing Hermione standing at the foot of the stairwell leading to the girls' dormitory. She had changed her clothes, putting on other clean trousers and a jumper, threadbare but clean. But the change was her hair.

"Where's your hair?"

Hermione looked down before looking demurely at him. "It was burned with spell damage in the back and terribly brittle. So I cut as much as I could stomach of it earlier. I'll get someone later to tidy it and make it reasonable in appearance."

Hermione walked the half-dozen steps to the couch and sat down next to Ron. She snuggled into his open arms and he kissed her on top of the head.

"You're being affectionate."

Ron blushed but she didn't see it. "Well, yeah, so I'm told that's what boyfriends do, am I right?"

Hermione nodded.

"We'll have to go downstairs at some point."

"And we'll have to deal with your parents."

Hermione sat up quickly and put a soft peck on his lips. "We'll get through this, together."

Ron frowned. "This is gonna suck dragon balls."

"Well, yes, it will. But you're not alone in this."

They intertwined their hands.

"What about Harry?"

Hermione smiled, finally. "I reckon he'll be good with it. It's not like a surprise, at least to him."

Ron leaned over and offered one last kiss, full of tenderness softness. Hermione reciprocated, touching her tongue to his before pulling back.

"Coming with me?"

Ron stood up first and held her hands to help her up.

"Might as well. It's gonna suck no matter when we go out there."

The couple made their way to the opening of the tower, and whatever madness awaited outside.

* * *

_**6 May 1998**_

Hermione slipped into Ron's bedroom and locked the door with magic. It would be the one night she knew for certain that they wouldn't be disturbed. Not seconds later she was pinned to the wall and being snogged to her toenails. Soft lips begged her permission before he caressed her lips with his tongue, begging entrance and permission for more later on.

She threaded her hands into his scalp once again when his hands drifted off her face and down her torso.

He pulled back while panting for breath. "They asleep?"

"At least until 3am for Mum. I saw her take her vial personally."

"And Harry?"

"He's downstairs with Ginny talking. Everyone else is somewhere in the house or on the property."

"So you're staying tonight?"

"I am, for a while. I might be able to sleep with you holding me."

Ron dropped a kiss on her forehead then on her nose and finally on her lips. "Mum's barmy for making you sleep in Ginny's room."

Hermione stretched her neck out further and let him work his way to her offered neck. "Her house, her rules, Ron."

"Fuckin' stupid if you ask me." Ron nuzzled her neck with his nose, getting her to move her head just so. Once she did, he latched onto it, kissing her pulse point like he did for her lips.

"Oh you're quite good at this."

Ron froze for a moment.

"Don't stop, please."

He nudged her again but didn't resume. "About Lavender, Hermione. We, I mean to say I,"

Hermione turned her head to him and gave him one particular look. "We talked about this when I was still bedridden. There's nothing we can do about what I did, or what you did. We can be guilty about it, or we can learn from it and grow from it."

She stood up from the wall she had been pinned to and brought her lips right to his. "Yes, I kissed Victor, more than once, while he was at Hogwarts that year. But he doesn't hold a candle to you in any way. I never loved him but I did enjoy his company at the time."

Hermione kissed him forcefully, enough to push Ron backwards towards his bed. He landed with a thud and Hermione was standing between his splayed knees.

"Victor never touched me, except as a gentleman does, and he never snogged me like you do. So there's no comparison between the two of you.

"And you? You told me everything that happened with Lavender, right?" Ron nodded his head emphatically. "Then what happened earlier today, in your bedroom, completely surpassed anything Lavender ever did for you."

"You kiss nothing like she did."

Hermione smiled at him, the one only for him. She leaned over and kissed him again, offering promises that he could embrace should he want them. _Hell yes I want it!_ Only when Hermione was close to passing out did she pull just away from his lips.

"Now, tell me, what does that kiss tell you?"

Ron looked drunk on her affections. "That is your _I want you_ kiss."

Hermione leaned over and kissed him on the forehead, lingering for just a moment. "And that one?" She whispered into his skin without moving.

"I cherish you. And it means I need you."

She pulled back and kissed his nose followed by his knuckles.

"You're being honest and playful at the same time."

She leaned over and laid a gentle one on his cheek. Hermione pulled back and looked him eye to eye.

"This is you flirting with me when people are around us."

Hermione grinned. "Right again."

She leaned in and kissed him softly on his neck, right where her scar was. She blew on the wetness before pulling back from his embrace.

"If you kiss me like that again there will be little talking for a while."

She leaned back in and nibbled on his ear. "Last one, Ronald."

Ron chuckled before grabbing two handfuls of her bum and pulling her right to his now aching body. "That is your _Fuck me now_ kiss."

"Yes, please," she replied back.

* * *

_**16 September 2001**_

Ron stood at the front of the receiving tent, waiting. His hands were dripping with sweat. He shouldn't be nervous. He was only marrying his best friend and his soul mate. He'd been thinking about this day since the day she woke at Shell Cottage three years ago.

It was a testimony to his Mum and his soon to be mother-in-law that they got everything together so quickly. But then, it was Mum and as long as he stayed out of the way, he was dandy. The only thing he had to see to was getting his dress robes and to the ceremony on time. The last part was easy since that was only stumbling down the stairs and out to the tent. Hermione had the arduous trip from Oxford with her parents. Her Mum was still not completely pleased about the situation but her father's consent was more than adequate for Ron.

Harry was standing there next to him, grinning like a fool. Hermione had insisted on following tradition, to placate her mum. They had been at her parent's residence until half 11 when he was politely yet unceremoniously kicked out by Drs. Granger.

But before he left her for the night, and in her parents care, not counting the Aurors keeping watch as well, he snogged her silly under the stoop lamp on their front step. It'd been a rough week, keeping him waiting three days for tomorrow night. He was ready to have it over with so he could have his wife for his own.

"Ron," Charlie hissed in his ear, "Buck up you git. Getting sick on your wedding day is bad form."

"Tosser," Ron growled back at his older brother.

The music changed and first out of the house was Mrs. Granger, being escorted by Percy. He drew the straw for Ron's Mother-in-law and he didn't mind one bit. Ron watched her be escorted to her place of honor on the front row, opposite where Mum and Dad would sit.

Ron thought back to the moments when Hermione aggravated him, enchanted him, fired him up and burned his soul. The last one made him smile, realizing that he was marrying his lover and it was going to be grand. She was the only one who could go three rounds of rowing with him and turn around and shag him 'til he passed out. Say what you will, but she would make his life worth living.

Ron blinked and he watched his parents coming down the aisle too. His mum was crying and so was Dad. Dad gave him his blessing last year but standing before him, watching him shed tears of joy nearly broke his composure.

He focused on the kisses his soon-to-be wife taught him, using them for their own intimate language while they were out. He learned quickly since it was a subject he was truly interested in. He earned his O in Hermione before the end of the first year. Sure, there had been some failures, mostly on his part, but they survived it and came away better for it. It was wonderful that they didn't have to act like teenagers in public, not when he had her behind closed doors. But her simple affection in public did nothing but stoke his love for her.

He heard the change in music and the first one down the aisle was Luna. She was beautiful in Autumn orange. She had dyed hippogriff feathers adorned on her dress and her bare feet showed varnish that matched her dress. She walked quickly and stepped up to Ron, offering him a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Luna?"

"My blessing to you, Ronald, for being the man she needs."

Luna turned and took her place on the other side of the dais.

Ron watched as his sister was next to come from the house. She was wearing End of season Green and had matching varnish on her toes as well. She smiled large for her big brother and kissed him on the other cheek. "If you hurt her, you will regret it."

Ron smirked before watching her take her place on next to Luna.

The music changed a third time and he spied her at the end of the gathering. Dr. Robert Granger was dressed in a grey morning suit while Hermione was wearing something that looked magical. If he didn't know any better, he was under her spell from the moment he saw her step out from the residence.

She took each step down the aisle on her father's arm yet all he had for was her. Her hair was up, her dress had a high neck like she wanted, and there was plenty of lace on the chest and arms, as she told Mum and her Mum. On this day, she didn't have to hide the scars on her body.

They stepped up to him and he felt the first tear trying to roll down his face. She reached up and ran her thumb under the track, catching it in her hand. She pressed the thumb to her lips.

"You came."

Ron took her hand and kissed the particular knuckle, the one that was due to be adorned shortly. "Of course I did. I'd not miss our wedding day."

Dr. Granger shook Ron's other hand before turning and kissing his daughter on each cheek. "Treat him well," Ron heard him whisper to his beloved daughter.

"I will, Daddy. I promise."

Ron fought the boulder down his throat before they turned to the official of the wedding and binding ceremony.

**OoO**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Wizards and Witches alike, I'd like to present Auror Ron Weasley and his lovely wife, Mrs. Hermione Granger-Weasley." He released his hands from theirs and lifted them to the audience. "You may now kiss your bride."

Ron grinned.

Hermione grinned.

She stepped close to Ron, standing in her boots. It wasn't enough to make up for the foot difference in height but he didn't matter. Her arms slid around his shoulders and his across her hips.

"Which kiss, Auror Weasley?"

"This one, Mrs. Weasley."

Ron pulled her tight. She grasped his face in her small hands and pulled him tight. He lifted her in his embrace, sharing a passionate snog before the entire gathering of friends and colleagues. They lips grew swollen with passion before Charlie tapped Ron on the shoulder.

"Come on, there's food getting cold, you selfish prat."

The newlywed couple smiled at one another before he gently lowered his bride to the ground. "Come Mrs. Weasley. You heard my dear brother. There's food getting cold."

Hermione pulled her husband down once again and pulled his earlobe between her teeth. "But you promised to warm me up tonight."

He looked at his wife and leered. "Gotta eat first. Man's gotta be keep his energy up, I reckon."

* * *

_**22 December 2001**_

Ron and Hermione Weasley stepped into their flat in London. It'd been one hell of a day and Ron could barely get his head around everything that happened.

"So let me get this straight. Those two silly gits are now married."

Hermione took off her winter coat and hung it in the cupboard. She also picked up Ron's jacket and hung it up as well. "You were there and you witnessed it. They're married now."

"Mum's gonna have kneazles when they tell her."

"We're going with them tomorrow night."

Ron stopped in the middle of drinking his butterbeer in his hand. "Fuck no."

"Honestly, Ronald, language please."

"I'm not going to go over there tomorrow night with those bloody idiots and deal with Mum." He drained the last of his beverage. "Besides, they interrupted us this morning. They owe us and I think that's only fair that we don't have to deal with the consequences."

Hermione stepped up to her husband of three months and took his hand in hers. "What if I make it worthwhile?"

He looked down at her and saw the mischief in her eyes. "What are you proposing?"

Hermione stepped up and dropped kisses on his neck, working her way up to his earlobe. She pulled it between her teeth before following the trail back down his neck. She pulled back and looked at him with half-lidded eyes. "We finish what we started this morning, before they interrupted us."

"We can't tell them that I shagged you all night too. They'd get jealous at how bloody brilliant we are."

Hermione ran her hands through his hair in appreciation. "It's not like they've not caught us plenty of times before. And they did see us this morning."

Ron leaned down and started nibbling on her awaiting lips. "Sod'em. I'd rather shag my wife." Ron picked her up and carried his wife back to their bedroom.

"Just tell'em I threatened to withhold sex for a week if you didn't come."

Ron stopped in the doorway and looked at his wife. "Did you just say that?"

Hermione winked at him. "I did but that's never been a problem, has it?"

He slammed the door behind him. "Cheeky witch," he groaned.

"Only for you, my love."


End file.
